Prince Cloud's Journey
by kudo conan
Summary: Just to warn you this fic is a crossover. Please read and review this fic. Will you R&R if I say I won't update it.


Disclaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters, but maybe I will someday. Probably not though.  
Once upon a time there was a castle with a prince in it. The prince's name was Cloud Strife. He always wore a purple battle outfit and black boots. He has green eyes from a substance called mako energy. His hair was blond and sticks out everywhere like long spikes. One day Cloud went on a trip to Alexandria castle to visit his mom and dad. When he got there it was under attack by a G.F. called Pandemonia. It was sucking up everything inside itself. Cloud raced towards it on his steed. He pulled out his Buster sword and got a limit break after seeing his dad swallowed by the G.F. He jumped off his horse and at the G.F. He used Meteor Strike and a storm of meteors fell on Pandemonia and obliterates it. Cloud went inside the castle and found a lot of black mages dead on the ground with way more Alexandria soldiers with them. He searched the castle until he found his mother dying on the ground. Her name was Aeris. "Who did this mother?" Asked Cloud. "It was (cough) Queen Br-Br-Br.," answered Aeris before she died. "Mother, no please stay alive," he cried.  
  
Meanwhile back at Lindblum Cloud's Princess Garnet was just hearing about the news of how her parents in law just died. She sat in here room awaiting Clouds arrival when a giant dragon swooped down upon Lindblum castle with a rider. The man shouted at the top of his lungs "give me the princess or you will all die." Since everyone in the castle where cowards they gave her to the man. "Thanks you very much," yelled the man" kill them all, Bahamut " the man said as he let the dragon king loose. The dragon went up and shot a beam of energy out of its mouth killing everyone in the castle.  
  
10 hours later Cloud got to the castle and saw it was annihilated. He searched the castle but couldn't find the princess. All he found was a letter from the guy on the dragon. The letter had written on it come to the Ice Cavern alone or guess who dies, signed Sepheroth. Cloud staggered and then said" I will kill you Sepheroth."  
  
12 days later Cloud arrived at the Ice Cavern. He didn't follow what the letter said because he brought his 5 best soldiers. Zidane, Freya, Steiner, Vivi, and Zell. Zidane is a monkey man who specializes in daggers and gaurds, Freya is a rat person whose best at lances and glaves, Steiner is a rusty old knight who is good with a broad sword, Vivi is a young black mage who uses black magic to attack, and last Zell who is a fighter that fights hand-to-hand combat. They all went into the cavern and walked through it till they came got to the end and saw Sepheroth. "I told you to COME ALONE!!!" shouted Sepheroth. Out came a huge three-headed dragon. One head was magic, one was attack, and the last was both. They started fighting and they attacked right after each other. Cloud's blade sliced through the scaly skin, until it finally died. They had one wounded; Zell had his leg ripped off cleanly. They potioned him, but couldn't bring it back seeing as the white mage was in Sepheroths hands. When they turned to face Sepheroth he was gone, instead another letter lay on the ground. Cloud read it aloud consider her diseased. "He probably won't kill her "said Zidane "yeah" said Vivi Feeling sympathetic. "We'll have to go track her down," said Freya. "Lets go then" Said Cloud leaving  
  
A couple of days later they went to Dali Village. Cloud searched the entire village except the mayor's house. Cloud decided to go in and when he was in the mayor's house there was blood strewn all over the floor. They searched the house until they found two bodies in a trunk. The mayor was still alive. "What happened here?" asked Cloud "A man (cough) with a (cough) sword" said the mayor. "Do you know his name?" asked Cloud. Se.Se.Se ahhh." he said while he died. "It must be Sepheroth," exclaimed Cloud "I don't Know why, but my instinct tells us to go to the City of Kalm" Vivi said. So the 5 headed out for Kalm. 


End file.
